Summer Sunset
by Timeohlord
Summary: The team has finally gotten a day off altogether, so they decide to head to the beach for good summer fun.


**Summer Sunset**

 **Author's Note:** It's been forever since I uploaded anything on here, it's just inspiration hasn't hit me lately. Anyway I did write this small one-shot where the team goes on vaca together. Since Summer's pretty much done with, I'll post this before fall comes. So please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.

* * *

The hot California sun was rising above where a team of FBI agents were staying. Well they were off duty, because today was vacation day. Morgan had woken up early and brought a tray of food up to a room. He knocked on it and smirked when he heard a groan come from it. "Come on, baby girl," Morgan leaned into the door while taking a bite out of a muffin, "It's time to get up." Garcia's voice came from behind the door, "Morgan, it's my first day off in months, can't I sleep in for once?" Morgan looked down at his muffin in thought before swallowing his bite, "I brought you breakfast." Morgan moved from the door as it opened. Garcia cracked it open and peeked out, "Toast with strawberry jelly?" Morgan grinned, "And hash browns on the side." Garcia opened the door all the way and rolled her eyes, "How did I ever deserve you?" Morgan winked at her and followed her into the room.

The next room over contained two beds where one man was sleeping and another was sitting up. Erin had woken and tried cuddling someone who wasn't there. He's done so many times before after his wife died. The habit is still as strong as ever. He sighed out and looked to the curtains where sunlight was sprouting through. His eyes roamed over to Rossi who was snoring into his pillow. Erin shook his head and grabbed his own pillow. In a swift movement he threw it at Rossi. Rossi woke up with a snort. His eyelids were drooping over his eyes. He squinted through the dark that still hung in the room. He looked to Erin who was getting up. "Just because you're up, doesn't mean I have to get up," Rossi mumbled. "Early bird gets the worm, David," Erin smiled and headed to the bathroom. Rossi slowly sat up and frowned, "Worm my ass." He got up and started to get dressed.

Another room held two beds where two women were looking to their phones. "You think the others are up," JJ said while checking her email. Prentiss shrugged and scrolled through her texts, "I doubt it but knowing them even with an off day, they'd be up early." JJ rolled over to look at Prentiss from across the room, "Look at us." Prentiss rolled over as well and looked to JJ, "This is our life forever." JJ mocked a groan, making Prentiss smile. Prentiss rolled back over and sat up on the edge of her bed. She stretched her arms out and cracked her neck. "Isn't that bad for you," JJ questioned as she got up to get her clothes. "There's a lot of things bad for me," Prentiss yawned, "Like being out too long in the sun can cause skin cancer." "You're that kid who gets sunburned when your parents told you to put sunscreen on, aren't you," JJ looked over to Prentiss who smirked. "Every kid gets sunburned, JJ," Prentiss answered and went to the bathroom.

Everybody met up in the lobby, except for Reid. "Where is he," Prentiss scanned around the lobby. "I checked his room," Morgan was looking to his phone, texting Reid, "His bed was made and everything." Garcia was looking around before she stifled a gasp. "Oh my god," she whispered behind her hand. Everyone looked at her. Then they looked to where she was looking. Reid was standing by the front desk, talking with the girl who was working. He was wearing swim trunks which had him showing off his torso. "It's like he's naked," JJ checked out Reid, "It's weird." "Not just that," Prentiss' eyebrows were raised, "Reid's ripped." Reid was sporting a six pack that made everyone wonder if he was the same Reid, the kid who works with them. The girl working was laughing and grinning while Reid kept talking. He stopped talking and looked to the team, like he knew he was being watched. He smiled and waved at them. With a goodbye to the girl, Reid made his way to them. "Hey," his smile widened, "I was wondering when you guys were getting up." "Reid," Morgan breathed, "When did you have time?" Reid furrowed his eyebrows, "Time for what?" Rossi stared at him, "What do you think, Hulk Hogan?" Reid frowned and looked down. His eyebrows went up, "Oh." He slowly smiled, "I go to the gym every morning." "What time did you get up this morning," Hotch asked while looking to the clock on the wall that read 8am. "Five, I think," Reid titled his head, "Yeah, it was five, because the sun hadn't risen yet." "What did you do for three hours," JJ questioned. Reid shrugged, "I watched the sunrise. Actually a sunrise occurs for only an instant, the moment at which the upper limb of the sun appears tangent to the horizon. However, the term-" "I'm glad even with the body you're still Reid," Garcia sighed out. Everyone collectively agreed except for Reid who watched them walk away with a frown.

The drive to the beach didn't take less than 10 minutes. The team found a vacant spot and started unpacking. Hotch was getting out the cooler while Rossi was getting the beach bag. The women were getting out other bags and towels. Morgan and Reid started setting up chairs. Hotch shut the back trunk and looked to the sun. He went over to one of the bags and picked up sunscreen. He watched as Prentiss was trying to sneak off to the ocean. "Emily," he started. Prentiss looked over her shoulder and frowned. Hotch raised up the sunscreen and smiled. In return Prentiss groaned. While Prentiss more than stomped over to Hotch in defeat, Garcia was grinning at Morgan. She whistled as he pulled off his shirt. He shook his head, "You've seen this before." "And it's still a Godsend," Garcia grinned. He walked over to her and picked up another bottle of sunscreen, "Want me to help?" Garcia eyed the sunscreen, "I'm good. I'm here for a tan." "If you don't put any on, you'll be a red lobster by the time we get home," Morgan took a seat next to her and started putting sunscreen on his hands. Garcia frowned, "I guess-" She squeaked as Morgan's hands started rubbing in the sunscreen on her back. "This is fine," she grinned and bit her bottom lip. JJ looked away from the ocean towards Prentiss who was putting on sunscreen. Prentiss was grimacing. She looked up and looked to JJ. JJ was trying to hold in her smile but it bloomed across her face. Prentiss glared and stuck out her tongue. "Very mature of you," JJ smirked. Hotch was walking pass JJ, "You put on sunscreen yet?" JJ looked to Hotch and frowned causing Prentiss to laugh out loud. Rossi was putting on his own sunscreen when he heard Hotch walk up, "Need any help?" "Nah," Rossi shook his head, "I'm almost done anyway, don't want to burn up the Italian heritage." Hotch smiled and sat in the chair next to Rossi. Reid was done putting on sunscreen and took a book out of his bag. Relaxing in his chair, he started reading it.

Morgan stood up and looked to the sea, "You getting in, baby girl?" "In a second," Garcia started to lean back in her chair, "I'm going to get some sun." Morgan smirked as mischief danced in his eyes. Garcia had her eyes closed behind her sunglasses. She felt Morgan standing beside her. She pulled down her sunglasses and looked at him, "Morgan-" In a swoop, Morgan grabbed Garcia and placed her in his arms, bridal style. "DEREK MORGAN PUT ME DOWN!" Morgan started for the ocean. He let out a laugh, "IT'S YOU AND ME, BABY! WE'RE GOING DOWN TOGETHER!" He reached the ocean and when the waves were up to his knees, he fell forward, dropping Garcia into the ocean. Garcia came up from the waves, glaring eyes directed right at Morgan, "You are so going to pay for that!" She leaped toward him and tackled him into the waves. The others on shore started laughing as they watched the two fight. "Are you going to go in, David," Hotch asked but all he got in return was silence. He looked over and saw Rossi passed out in his chair. He shook his head and leaned over to the cooler. He opened it up and took out a beer. He popped it open and leaned back into his chair. Garcia yelled from the ocean, "I need backup!" Prentiss looked up from her phone and looked to JJ who was looking to her. "Never leave a woman behind," JJ smirked and got up. Prentiss put her phone back in her bag and got up as well. They both saw Morgan splashing towards Garcia. Prentiss went into a sprint and reached Morgan. She jumped onto his back and took him down into the sea. JJ laughed as she went in to help. Reid was still reading his book when he heard Morgan. "I need more man power," Morgan called out through the never ending splashes coming from the women. Rossi woke up with a frown and called back out to Morgan, "Play dead!" Hotch smirked as Rossi tried to get comfortable. "REID!" Reid looked up from his book and could see Morgan getting bombarded by splash attacks. He closed his book, "Rossi might be right!" The splashing stopped and Reid looked to the women who were looking at him. "Oh come on," Reid started getting up. The women went to shore in record time and grabbed Reid. He protested, "My skin's delicate, I've-I've got a condition." The women paused with Reid. "Really," Garcia questioned. Reid frowned, "No." With that they threw him into the water. Morgan watched as Reid resurfaced, inhaling a deep breath. "You going to help me now," Morgan raised an eyebrow. Reid looked to the women who were grinning, "You bet." The splashing ensued. Rossi frowned and rolled over again, "Whose kids are those?" "They're ours," Hotch took a sip of his beer. Rossi opened his eyes, "Threaten them to be quiet." Hotch smirked, "Threaten them? Tell them if they don't stop they'll get a timeout?" "Exactly," Rossi closed his eyes again. Hotch laughed. His laugh cut short when water hit his face. He looked up towards the attacker. The group of five in the waves were all still but the attacker was in the middle, trying to cover her smirk. JJ challenged Hotch with an eyebrow raise. Hotch put down his ruined beer and started his way to the group. "Now it's even," Morgan grinned. Hotch looked at the group and then all hell broke loose. With even more noise Rossi groaned and flopped onto his back, "Kids these days…" He sat up and saw his team going at each other with splash attacks and tackles. He rubbed his cheek and winced. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey Santa," Prentiss called from the ocean, "Coming to join the reindeer games?" It took Rossi a second before he groaned again. "I told you to put on sunscreen," Hotch called to him. Rossi restrained himself from touching his face again, "I did! I just forgot my face!" He heard laughter and glared at sand in front of him. He reached for the cooler and started getting a beer. The splashing slowed down and the noise silenced. Rossi glanced up and saw Hotch make his way towards him. "Now when did you have time," Rossi popped open his beer as he checked out Hotch. "I run every week," Hotch took a seat, "Maybe you could join me, Santa." Rossi glared and took a sip of his beer. Hotch was about to grab a towel but his phone went off. It echoed as everyone else's phones went off. "Don't tell me they're calling us in," Rossi was putting down his beer. Hotch picked up his phone and frowned, "Fine, I won't tell you that they're calling us in." Rossi stood up and started packing stuff. He called out to the rest of the team, "Come on, kids! Summer's cancelled!" "You are dramatic," Hotch started to pack up as well, "but at least it's close. It's in the next town over."

It had been a long day. The team had already packed all their things and started for the jet. Hotch was looking towards the beach as they drove passed it. With a quick turn he made his way to the beach. No one complained. The jet was going to be delayed. Hotch parked, the back of the SUV facing the sea. He popped open the back trunk where room was for people to sit. Morgan and Garcia took a seat together with Morgan's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Reid took a seat next to them. JJ and Prentiss followed, taking up the rest of the room. Rossi and Hotch choose to stand. "You okay," Rossi whispered to Hotch. Hotch looked to the sun setting, "I'm fine for now." "We still got a whole cooler full of beer," Rossi looked to him. Hotch smirked, "It's okay." Rossi nodded and looked back to the sun. Reid kept quiet, making Morgan look to him, "Nothing to say about the sunset, kid?" "There's nothing to say," Reid stared out at the orange sky, "It speaks for its self." JJ raised her eyebrows but kept her mouth shut. Prentiss leaned into her, "Good way to put it, Reid." Reid nodded. The team stayed in silence as they watched the sun fall behind the ocean, turning the orange sky into black ash. Garcia fell asleep against Morgan. He smiled and gently woke her up. They both got up and went into the car. JJ and Prentiss followed, leaving Reid left. Reid looked to the stars for a few minutes before he stood up. He shut the trunk and went into the car. Hotch and Rossi were still standing in silence. "You ready to go," Rossi asked. Hotch looked to him, "Yeah, it's time to get them home." Hotch started towards the car but Rossi stopped him, "But are you ready to go back home?" Hotch stopped and held his breath. Slowly he nodded, "Yeah." Rossi went passed him, "You can keep the cooler." Hotch smiled and watched Rossi go to the passenger seat. With a shake of his head, Hotch mumbled, "It's my cooler." He then went into the SUV and started it up.


End file.
